fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sif Akiyama
Category:Eevee-Chan |image gallery=}} Sif Akiyama (シフ秋山 Shifu Akiyama) is a former S-Class Mage of the Sabertooth Guild, and currently a Mage of the Independent Guild, Unchained Soul, who is known for her skill in Sword Magic and Heavenly Body Magic, earning her the epithet of The Holy Warrior. Sif is also one of the three main protagonists of Fairy Tail: Trail of the Tigers. She is also the younger, adoptive sister of the famed Sabertooth Mage, Ezra Akiyama. Sif left Sabertooth in the year X791. Appearance Sif has light brown hair that drapes down her back and touches her hips, with a braid made of two strips tied at the back of her head. She also has jagged, split bangs that hang towards the right of her face. With her fair skin and long flowing hair, her beauty is known throughout the Kingdom of Fiore, rivalling the likes of Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight. Recently, however, she has opted to chop off most of her hair, leaving it brushing just against her shoulders. In regards to clothing, her main outfit (left) is a white and red, military-like uniform. It is a sleeveless, caped top adorned with intricate, cross-like designs and two, Red vertical stripes on the front. It also has two red straps, one on each side, coming from her upper chest and going around her arms, linking to her high, formal white, fingerless gloves. She also wears ankle-height boots and thigh-high white socks with cutouts rounding the tops, laced with red ribbons. Personality Sif is a kind and helpful young woman who cannot abandon another in trouble. Sif is also, like most teenage girls, rather concerned about her appearance; sometimes stopping at anything reflective to fix herself up. She is also somewhat proud and despite her kind personality, she will not hesitate to get physical with those that challenge her authority or doubt her as a fighter. She even challenged former guildmate Sting Eucliffe to a battle after an argument over what job to take went even further south. She is not afraid to act out on her own and will take matters in her own hands from time to time. Sif cares for her elder brother and best friend deeply. After her parents died on a job when Sif herself could barely even speak, her elder brother began looking after her, and they never left each others' side. She also joined the Guild known as Sabertooth simply to stay with her brother, even though she had minimal skills in Magic. It also appears that to this day, Sif remains oblivious to Hayden Chance's strong feelings for her, despite knowing each other almost 13 years, and him making it rather obvious for everyone around them, leading to confusion on Sif's part when people mention it. Sif also has displayed a far more vicious, bloodthirsty side to herself in some heavy battles. She once threatened the Master of a Dark Guild with his life, physically stabbing him in the shoulder with her Bloodsword, after already missing his head with it by inches. Sif, when in this particular emotional state, has been described as having a face more stone-like than a statue, with no expression visible whatsoever, and her movements are much more accurate, with top-notch precision, being able to slice even a page - horizontally. ]] Recently, Sif has also became quite confident and rather loud, and has even developed both a strong friendship, and a charming rivalry with the Forest Dragon Slayer, Eugene Woodland, to the point where she and him, for a while, had spars at least once a week. Following the conclusion of the battle against Leona, Sif has also become much more mature, akin to Ezra, as well as incredibly protective over her future-children, even everyone else's, which is more than likely her maternal instinct emerging due to their prolonged presence. History Sif and her brother, Ezra, were born in the very same village as the Fairy Tail member Gray Fullbuster, which was inevitably destroyed by Deliora. When Sif was just two years old, a tragedy happened: Sif and Ezra's parents were killed while they were on a job. Luckily during Deliora's rampage a few years later, like Gray, Sif and Ezra survived the attack, but no one else in their entire town did. The siblings wandered Fiore for years, and eventually took a trip into different Kingdoms; before returning to Fiore when the pair got wind of the return of Deliora (See Galuna Island arc), but by the time they got there, the demon had already been destroyed. After a few more years of living and working alone together with her brother, they eventually discovered the Sabertooth guild, with Ezra being the reason Sif joined in the first place. Shortly after, Sif became best friends with Hayden Chance, who was in fact in love with Sif, much to her obliviousness, and the dismay of her brother. Synopsis In X791, Sif ended up working with Eugene Woodland and the rest of his guild on various job requests and missions. She eventually joined his Guild, Unchained Soul, in a partnership with the Forest Dragon Slayer. More recently, Sif and her elder, adoptive brother Ezra, and best friend, Hayden, have reunited to take on a rather mysterious job request requiring the trio to go to the Western continent known as Alakitasia, home of both the Albareth Empire and the immensely powerful Twelve Shields of Sprigan. Magic and Natural Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic; in addition, Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for the user (the most recurring one of such technique being Erza Scarlet) to maneuvre several swords at the same time. A number of different blades can be employed for such Magic, with the most recurring ones being longswords and katana. In some cases, certain moves might even involve the change of the sword's properties, such as its length. *'Circle Sword': The user requips swords and has them circle around them by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Swords". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around the user and then the user sends them flying towards their opponent(s) in a disc formation. Upon impact, the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage *'Pentagram Sword': The user slashes their swords in the shape of a pentagram at the target. *'Garuda Flame': A technique that creates fire from a blade and attacks the opponent. It has the same properties as Yasha's Empty Flash, and it is powerful enough to destroy Erza Scarlet's Flame Empress Armor. *'Flash Strike': A spell with an effect similar to the ability granted by Erza Scarlet's Piercing Armour. The user begins running to the opponent at high speed and upon reaching the required speed, they literally glide across the ground at the speed of sound, breaking the sound barrier causing a sonic boom, piercing the very air itself. This spell gets its name from the split second burst of speed that the user gains during this spell that can carry them over 100 feet in the blink of an eye. *'Galaxia Blade': By pointing their sword towards the sky, the user releases a huge pillar of light that covers an immensely large area, dispels every dark enchantment inside the area and turns the enemy that used it into a statue of stone. *'Thundering Blade': The user beckons lightning to surround their sword, and strikes the opponent with heavy force; electrocuting them severely and inducing an explosion. *'Striking Swarm Blade': The user slashes the air many times in a distinct pattern with their sword, creating small "constructs" of razor wind that proceed to launch towards the target and slice them severely from all directions. *'Velocity Fury': The user's speed drastically increases temporarily, in this case making Sif little more than a blur, and they proceed to slash the opponent many, many times from all angles in a matter of seconds. *'Ultimate Weapon: Sword of the Holy God': An advanced Sword spell. It imbues the user's weapon with almost all of their Magic Power, and if they wish; another Magic, and generates a colossal explosion that severely damages even the toughest opponents upon impact. SifMagic22(MSE).jpg|Sif lunging forth as she casts the spell SifMagic23(MSE).jpg|The spell's massive strength *'Blade of the Heavens: Twilight Sword' ((天の刃・黄昏剣, Ten no Yaiba: Tasogare Tsurugi): An amazingly powerful spell Sif was able to utilise after donning a new, angelic armour gifted to her from Ezra. It channels mass amounts of Eternanic energy and pure light into the sword, and when struck with an opponent, it unleashes a gargantuan blast of light that pierces the target completely, damaging them physically, mentally, and even emotionally. Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. *'Meteor' (流星, ミーティア, Mītia): The user's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With this speed, the user assaults their opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Another user, Jellal, utilised the speed granted to him by this spell to the point that it amazed even Jet, a Mage specializing in High Speed Magic. *'Grand Chariot' (七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario): While in the air, the user places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of them and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to the a known user, Jellal Fernandes, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. *'Altairis' (暗黒の楽園, アルテアリス, Arutearisu): The user crosses their arms above their head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing everything in the user's path. *'Heaven's Gate' (天の神, Ten no Kami): The user brings their hands out to their sides so their shoulders and arms are perfectly straight (180 degrees), and then pulses out a golden energy that forms a barrier around them or their target. The user can also "open the gate" and send back all the damage that the barrier took during its use, with triple the power. *'Heavenly Beams': A spell in which the user releases several powerful beams from his hands towards his opponent, causing great damage. *'Heavenly Blast': A spell in which the user closes their fist, except for two fingers and swipes them backwards; a large sphere of Heavenly Body Magic appears and rushes towards their target. *'Heaven Palm': A spell in which the user grabs their arm with their other hand, and straightens out their palm; a ball of Heavenly Magic appears, which then is shot at the target, pushing them away as if it were an invisible wall. *'Heaven Breakdown': A spell in which the user swipes their hand, causing the ground in front of them to break, making everything on top of it fall. *'Raining Sword of the Heavens': The user combines their Heavenly Body Magic with their Sword Magic and leaps into the air, applying their Magic Power to the environment. The sky seems to shift to the point it is identical to outer space, and the user swings their light-imbued sword at various angles, creating multiple constructs of cosmic energy. These constructs proceed to rain down against the opponent as the user plummits to their opponent with their sword out in front, like an improvised meteor shower. *'Heavenly Arrows': A spell in which the user swipes their hands, releasing several arrows of light towards the target. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema' (真・天体魔法　星崩し Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma): An attack in which the user bows down and points their hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. They then begin to slowly move their right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above them to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the centre of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Supernova' (真・天体魔法　超新星, Shin Tentai Mahō Chōshinsei): The user crosses their arms across their chest and begins to surge with a bright, pulsing energy with a similar appearance to light. The energy begins to flow directly from the user's hands and expands outwards in a spiral which begins to form into a solid pillar of shining light reaching the sky. This pillar then oozes rays of light, and releases a destructive explosion; destroying everything within a massive radius, and obliterating the intended target(s), leaving a deep crater in its wake. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Red Giant' (真・天体魔法　赤色巨星, Shin Tentai Mahō Akairo Kyosei): The user is engulfed with an eerie, bright red Magic Power that forms a humanoid shape around them, around 50 feet in height, effectively giving them the strength, durability, etc. of a giant. An alternate version allows the user to simply increase their physical abilities, with the red aura only forming around their limbs and head. Requip: This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle. Sif uses this to exchange weapons during battle, however she rarely does this, as her preferred weapon is Bloodsword. Teleportation Magic (瞬間移動の魔法, Shunkanidō no Mahō): This Magic allows the user to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat when the situation requires fast actions. *'Direct Line': The user is able to teleport to any location in a direct line. Healing Magic (治癒魔法, Chiyu Mahō): This is a Caster Magic which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. It is one of the rarest magics in the world. Sif has been learning this Magic from Ezra, and as such, it is currently at a basic level, capable of healing minor wounds such as cuts, bruises and so on. Flight: Sif has demonstrated the ability to fly unaided, with the need of Magic to do so it seems. Her maximum flight speed is unknown at present, but she has been seen moving swiftly enough to keep up with and attack numerous high-speed, rocket-like projectiles, and become almost a blurred shape while doing so. Immense Magic Power: Sif is able to exert her Magic for hours and hours on end, if the situation calls for it. When her one of her strongest spells was tested on a Magic Council Military Branch's MPF it came up with a result total of 7468, a colossal number; even greater than that of former guildmate Olga Nanagear's and almost reaching that of Wizard Saint Jura Neekis'. When used at its peak, Sif gains a golden-white aura around her that resembles an Aurora Borealis. *'Second Origin': Recently, Sif unleashed her Second Origin, which granted her such an incredible boost that she was able to Requip into an ancient armour that links the wearer and a subject to the point that the wearer can actually borrow spells, but on a more minor level. In Sif's case, she is linked to her brother, and borrowed a spell known as "Ragnarok" that, even when used at a minimal 5% power level, was such a great attack that it engulfed the sky of the immediate area entirely. *'Mana Tracer': While not as advanced as Ezra's, Sif seems to have developed the beginning stages of being able to pin-point a target via their inner power, shown when Sif had her eyes closed but still knew Eugene Woodland was standing in a nearby doorway looking at her. Master Sword Combatant: Her skill is known throughout Earth Land, exceeding even the likes of Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi. She has even show the skill to wield two swords in each hand at one time. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: She is able to hold her own against dozens of opponents from various sides at once in battle. Enhanced Strength: She has shown the strength to shatter the ground and even a wall with a single punch. She has also held a full grown man clear off the ground with one hand. Immense Durability: She has proven her durability by taking a hit from a spell as large as a Dragon Slayer's Secret Art and remaining able to fight. She also been impaled by a sword, and was able to stay standing. Immense Speed: Sif's speed is matched by only a very extreme few. She is able to cross multi-metre distances to reach an opponent in barely a second, and is able to deliver dozens of sword strikes nearly simultaneously. Extreme Reflexes: She is able to deflect even attacks enhanced by Speed-based Magic. Extreme Agility: During a battle, she showcased her agility by leaping flawlessly from tree to tree without slowing down in the slightest. She also flipped and threw an opponent while hurdling towards the ground and managed to land upright on her feet. Equipment The Bloodsword: A Magic weapon unique to Sif. It allows for the fastest, but strongest strikes whenever she requires. It also increases her strength gradually as the battle goes on, especially in her sword swings. It is able to generate a beam of golden energy at its target. Sif is also able to combine this sword with her Magic Power, and her Heavenly Body Magic. It seems to be styled similar in appearance to that of a Rapier. It also has the unique ability to restore itself if it is ever broken - which in itself is still a rare sight. Armour of the First: An ancient, incredibly powerful armour. It has similar circumstances to the Nakagami Armour, in which the wearer must have an immense level of Magical Power in order to even use it. This armour links the wearer and one other person on all levels, even down to the point that the wearer can borrow spells from their linked subject. It has a dragon-based theme, giving Sif dark brown metallic armour across her legs and arms, as well as a large steel bow in her hair. A cape also comes with the armour, and on the lower parts of the legs, there are a pair of wing-like features. It is unknown if they allow flight, as even though Sif demonstrated flight while wearing this armour, she already possesses Flight Magic to do so. Angelic Armour: Recently, Sif obtained a new armour from Ezra Akiyama that seems to have a mighty status. The armour itself shines, and covers Sif all across her body, with the appearance being accompanied by black tights, a red leather belt, and what seem to be "living" ribbon-like add-ons around her neck and shoulders. It renders the wearer immune to the effects of Magical Barrier Particles, and enhances their combat capability massively. Whenever Sif first donned the armour, her hair was lifted into another style, and her eyes were replaced with a red glow and two massive, feathery wings grew from her back. Demon Blade Crimson Blossom (妖刀紅桜 Yōtō Benisakura): The user may utilize this sword by pouring all of their own Magic Power into it, thus greatly enhancing both the sword's overall power and brute force. To be able to do this, however, the user must discard all of their defense (armors and the likes) in order to focus their Magic Power on the blade; allowing them to unleash one, especially intense, full-powered physical assault. Trivia *Sif's appearance (and her personality, somewhat) is based on that of Asuna Yuuki from the Sword Art Online manga and anime series. Credit goes to the creators. Category:Female Category:Independent Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Magic Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Former Sabertooth Member Category:Unchained Soul Members Category:Unchained Soul